The prior washing machines make use of water combined with scour which usually brings heavy pollution to clean clothes, thus someone provided the method of using strongly basic electrolysis water along with modifier liquid in the washing proccess to reduce the pollution, several references concerning the above method are as follow:
The patent reference of JP2003220296 has disclosed a washing apparatus, e.g. drum-type washing machine, has partition wall made of non-conductive material, arranged in electrolysis tank, forming segmented chambers which have respective electrodes.
Another patent reference of JP2003024680 has disclosed a washing machine e.g. drum-type washing machine, consists of electrolyzer which includes lower and upper water flow paths connected to electrolytic cell and wash tub respectively.
The third patent reference of JP2003079560 has disclosed a dishwasher for use in home, has electrolyzer which produces electrolyzed water to perform washing and bleaching, after completion of dish washing operation.
The fourth patent reference of JP2002524256T has disclosed a water producing apparatus for deodorization and cleaning applications comprises an electrolyzer and two end plates arranged at both ends of the electrolyzer.
The fifth patent reference of JP2000027263 has disclosed a sanitary washing machine for sterilizing toilet fixture—has electrolyte storage unit, electrolysis unit carrying electrolyte and electrode pair and discharge unit for discharging treated water.
The sixth patent reference of JP2000014986 has disclosed a water supply system of washing machine—uses metal ion desorption device with capture and release units to capture metal ions and release into tap water supplied into washing tub from tap water feed mouth.
But as the hard water somewhere, long-time frequent use may shorten the service life of electrolyzer, thus the technical scheme to electrolyze softened water is provided to improve the softness of clothes, the typical scheme is published as below:
The patent reference of CN99800057 has disclosed washing items are washed, simultaneously washing water comprising alkali metal ion and at least one of carbonate ion and bicarbonate ion is softened. The washing water before being softened is obtained by electrolysing an aqueous solution of sodium hydrogen carbonate having a pH of 9.5 or more and an electric conductivity of 150 mS/m or more. The softened washing water has a total hardness of 40 ppm or less.
It's to say that the washing method of this patent of CN99800057 has the technical feature: washing water comprising alkali metal ion and at least one of carbonate ion and bicarbonate ion is softened in one hand, and the washing items are washed simultaneously in the other hand.
Thus the above washing water in the washing chamber is softened using the following method: washing items and washing water with alkali metal ion and at least one of carbonate ion and bicarbonate ion are together bought into the washing chamber to bond the calcium ion or magnesium ion with the carbonate ion or bicarbonate ion and separate out the calcium carbonate and calcium bicarbonate to soften the washing water.
Apparently, the technical scheme disclosed in this patent is to make use of the electrolysis water as the washing water, meantime adding corresponding materials to finish the softening process. Additionally, the metal ions in the softener play the assistant role in the washing process.
The patent reference of CN00110127 has disclosed an electrochemical washing machine including a barrel and a water container respectively acting also as carriers of two electrodes, an electrochemical mechanism and an electric controller. It has the advantages of making the washing process, which includes the steps of softening water, emulsifying and decomposing oil dirt, rinse and disinfection, softening clothing and sizing, saving in time and cost by means of electrophoresis and electrolysis. The especially electrochemical detergent has low cost, less consumption and less environmental pollution.
The patent reference of DE3640881 has disclosed a water softening system—with integral electrochemical cell producing the regenerating electrolyte, especially involving an ion exchanger of a water softening installation is regenerated by using an electrolyte. The electrolyte is produced by an electrochemical reaction in the working water of the water softening installation itself instead of adding an electrolyte. Pref. The water supply to the water softening unit has a T-piece leading to a valve and a line to the washing medium container. A three-way valve can be opened towards line so that soft water can be passed through the washing medium in through line to the washing machine or dishwasher. After the electrochemical cell in the unit has been activated, the water, enriched with hardness causing salts, can be discharged via valve to the lines.—USE/ADVANTAGE—This saves the necessity of having to dispose of water enriched with the substance which causes the hardness. The regeneration is fully automatic. For washing machines and dishwashers.
The service lives of the softening device with complicated structure used in the technical scheme of the above patent references aren't long enough, but going against the large scale industrial production.
The present invention is provided under the above background.